


Intoxicate Me

by oppappa



Series: Teasing Takuya [2]
Category: K-pop, Korean Drama, 더 러버 | The Lover (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppappa/pseuds/oppappa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>porn and porn with a side of porn, what's new?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Intoxicate Me

**Author's Note:**

> porn and porn with a side of porn, what's new?

Joonjae lustfully follows Takuya into their shared Tokyo bedroom of newly created memories from these last love-filled 10 days. The smirk on Takuya’s face causes Joonjae’s cock to rise and drip with anticipation for what is to come about next. The Korean man was always on edge around Takuya in his home of Seoul, but in Tokyo it simmered down to excitement that caused his heart to pound—and his cock to throb. Every sway of Takuya’s hips, or every lick of his lips, or even the feeling between his bones where it dips, Joonjae was overwhelmed and could never get a grip of himself around the all-knowing but innocently playing Takuya. He knew when Joonjae was watching and made sure to give him a teasing show.

Takuya stood next to the shared bed fully clothed and suppressing a laugh while waiting for his drunken Joonjae to waddle over, dick hanging out his unzipped pants and sweat dripping from his forehead in lustful agony. Once Joonjae managed to stand close enough to grip Takuya’s waist, the Japanese boy’s smirk grew before tossing Joonjae onto his back on top of the bed. Joonjae watched Takuya while on his back preparing for what was in store next, but nothing could prepare him for a slowly undressing blonde boy who turned his back to him to show a perky ass with an already prepared hole, filled tightly with a butt plug. His finger was circling his rim the best he could with the plug being inside of him. The spit in Joonjae’s salivating mouth nearly cause him to choke as he gasped and his cock twitched.

“Ah fuck Takuya! How long was that in there? You planned all of this, didn’t you?”

Takuya grinned and bit his lip before answering.

“Joonjae-ah, you like it?” Takuya spread his cheeks while looking over his shoulder and looking Joonjae in the eyes, “It’s so tight Joonjae, I need you!”

Joonjae watched as Takuya shoved his index finger in his already filled hole and he almost came just by Takuya’s movements and face in that very moment. He lifted his hand and barely was able to touch his veiny dick before Takuya took ahold of his wrist and with his other hand, pulled down the other man’s pants, leaving his bottom half fully exposed. Takuya’s hands grabbed for the bottom of Joonjae’s shirt signalling Joonjae to sit up so he could take it off.

After both men were fully unclothed, Joonjae’s hand headed for Takuya’s ass and shoved a finger inside just as his other hand grabbed the butt plug and fucked him with it, pulling it out and slamming it back in repeatedly causing the blonde boy to lean on Joonjae’s shoulder and shudder in pleasure.

“Joonjae-ah!”

Another finger, and another, was put in, and Takuya was close to his climax. His ass was so filled and still Joonjae was putting in his fourth finger, but before Takuya could release he pulled his fingers out of him and let go of the butt plug. Takuya whined and bucked forward, his dick rubbing against Joonjae’s abs making Joonjae chuckle.

“F-fuck, Joonjae you are ruining my plan…”

“Mm… and what was plan?”

Joonjae received a short-lived glare before an evil grin grew on Takuya’s face. Takuya shoved Joonjae on his back and aligned his ass with his pulsing cock along with his butt plug.

“This isn’t your night to dominate, it’s mine. If you want to take it from me, you’re going to have to take it by force.” Takuya growled in Joonjae’s ear.

Takuya lowered and wiggled Joonjae inside of him. They both groaned, but Takuya, already prepared, started bouncing on Joonjae making the room fill with the sound of slapping and heavy breathing. Takuya squeezed and pulled on Joonjae’s nipples causing Joonjae to grunt and buck his hips and try slapping Takuya’s ass, but the Japanese boy was having none of that.

In the process of grabbing a nearby tie, Takuya grumbled out loud enough for Joonjae to hear, “Either you don’t listen or you’re trying to challenge me, but I told you it’s _my_ night!” and gripped Joonjae’s wrists and tied them tightly together. Takuya slowed and grinded on Joonjae. Fingers thread through Joonjae’s hair and pulled on it while another hand seized Joonjae’s neck. One hand around his neck and another going down to squeeze his right nipple along with the boy’s magnificent hip work made Joonjae slightly shudder. He then laid his hand that was once on Joonjae’s nipple, palm flat down on his chest, the other still around his neck and started to once again bounce on the man’s dick.

Soon enough they both came, Takuya’s all over Joonjae’s stomach and Joonjae’s in Takuya’s ass. Takuya continued to sit on his dick letting the seed drip and ooze out until he lifted the hand once on Joonjae’s chest and used a finger to wipe some of his seed off of Joonjae and sucked it off, all while making eye contact. Joonjae’s vision was fuzzy, but knew all too well what was happening, and soon enough a finger was dragged along his stomach for the remaining seed and placed in front of his mouth.

“Suck.”

Joonjae wrapped his lips around his finger and sucked off every last bit of cum, swallowing it. He took his tied hands and pulled them over Takuya’s head, bringing them down to rest on the boy’s hips.

Before Takuya knew it, Joonjae sat up, tightly held the boy’s ass, and stood up. He then turned back around and dropped Takuya down onto the bed with his back against the headboard. Joonjae held the boy, his cock still in his ass and decided to pulled his hands from around Takuya and managed to flip him over so that the blonde boy’s back was facing him.

“You said I could use force and you had your time to shine, now it’s _my_ turn.” Joonjae grunted. He pushed Takuya’s chest into the head board and put his still tied arms over the boy’s head and placed them over his throat.

First shallow thrust forward and Takuya let out a grunt.

Second thrust, and Takuya breathed out heavily.

Third, squeak.

Joonjae watched as Takuya slowly let down his guard and succumbed to Joonjae grinning from ear to ear now that he knew that Takuya was in the palm of his hand.

Fourth, a deep and rough thrust that caused Takuya to slam into the head board and let out a loud moan, was the moment Takuya knew he was not going to gain back dominance that day.

Joonjae pummeled Takuya into the headboard grasping the other’s throat, squeezing down pressure for a few seconds to stop his breath. Every time Takuya let out a gasp to collect his breath, Joonjae grew closer and closer to his end.

A few more rough thrusts, he was spilling inside of Takuya, who not very long after shot up onto his own stomach and the beaten headboard.

Joonjae pulled out and turn Takuya around so that he could slump down onto the bed before he leaned down on the boy’s chest exhausted. Takuya untied the man’s wrists and shimmied further down onto the bed to get more comfortable, laying his head on the pillows and letting the other lie on top of him. His kissed the top of his head and let out a sigh.

“Joonjae-ah, don’t you feel dirty?”

Joonjae grunted, eyes closed and sleep slowly taking him.

Takuya snickered and let sleep take him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i hope all my takujae shippers enjoyed, i know the fandom is small, but if each of us contribute in someway, we can make up for the lack of people.  
> sorry if it was lazy!
> 
> a gift to my readers:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KVBVkTlgdU


End file.
